My November
by fox-firechick
Summary: Kagome's world has all been dystroyed,good thing she has another world to run too.But she finds,you can run from the world,but you can't run from the pain.Will she ever get over it? Maby,with some help.
1. Inferno

Chapter 1

Kagome looked around.It was hard to belive that this was her home.She felt tears well up in her eyes. This wasn't her home,no it was just a pile of ash.She watched as the child serviaces truck pulled up.Withen moments,she would be taken away to some orphanage,no she wouldn't let that hapen,there was still one place where she was welcome,and she had to get there fast.She only hoped,that getting there was still possiable.

Suddently a pang of fear shot through her heart,as the man from child serviaces got out of his car and looked at her.So she turned and ran towards the well.She hoped that it hadn't been dystroid along with everything else. As she ran into the well house,she peered at the well,all blackned,barely standing.She could hear the footsteps behind her.This was her last chance.

"Sweetheart,come with me",the man pursueaded,stepping into the desinigrated building.

"NO",she refused,leaping into the well,praying that it would let her through,into the one home she had left!

( does it work? keep reading to find out )

keep reading,don't stop

here ya go!

Kagome tensed,but relaxed,as she was surrounded by the familiar blue light.

She looked up,scared of what she might see,the well had been damaged it might have malfunctioned. But she released her breath,relaxed once more,as she saw the clear blue sky above her. Feeling even more safe,to hear the obnoxious,annoyed voice of everyone's faveorite hanyou.

"Kagome,it's about time,what the hell took you so long?,he yelled.

She just looked at him,she couldn't tell him,tell him that her life was gone up in smoke litterially.She didn't like being yelled at either,and she was upset.She knew he waited for a sit,but he never got it.She just turned and ran,ran away.He could catch the wisps of salt from her tears,as she ran.Feeling the annoying feeling of guilt,pulling at him,he followed her in a desprete attempt to find out where he went so wrong.

Finaly he found her,sitting at the base of some tree,a couple miles away.She was leaning up against the trunk,knees pulled up to her cheast,crying quietly.Note that quietly dosn't meen softly,no she was crying a river,just not wanting anyone to know.But Inuyasha did.She hadn't yet realized that shecouldnt hide these thing from him.

'Why?' she screamed at herself mentaly,'Why does my life have to go this way? why couldn't my life be normal? ok,maby not normal,normal with time travle would work! why did it have to go this way?'.

"Kagome",she said gently,finally.He had been watching her,but even he could only take so much of her sorrow,expecially when he felt as if he had triggerd it.

She lifted her head from her knees,looking up at him surprised.

"Wh-what? what do you want?",she asked him between sobs.

"What do I want?  
,he repeated,"I wanna kno what's wrong ?",he said softly. Yes,he was now proving that he could be comferting,or at least try to be.

"What's wrong is that my life has gone into a fiery inferno!!!",She whimperd,sending herself into another round of heavy sobs,no longer trying to conceal them.Her whole body shook with each sob,her tears pouring from her eyes like fossets.

"Kagome",he whisperd softly.This was like killing him! He hated to see her cry.It was like each tear was being torn from his heart.

He sat down besides her.Gently wrapping his arms around her,he held her close to him.

"Kagome,don't cry,please don't cry",he begged.

She didn't move away.She didn't say anythng,but she snuggled deeper into him.She turned around,burying her head in his cheast,crying lighter now.He tightned his hold on her.

"Any better?",he asked,asher tears subsided.

"A little",she replied,wrapping her arms around hies neck,willing him not to let her go. She hadjust lost everything,she didn't need to be out in the cold. She needed to stay here in hois arms,at least for now.She needed to know that she wasn't alone. She knew that you could be sorounded by people,and still be alone. That's how she had been for the past few weeks,but here,in his lap,in his hold,she fely wanted.She hadn't felt that 3way in a long time,so she was happy when he picked her up,to carry her back to camp.He didn't make her walk besides him, she was grateful.


	2. Him

Chapter 2

Kagome lay there,quietly,peacefully.Snuggled into the covers.Inuyasha sitting against the wall besides her.Trying to figure out what was wrong. Something about an inferno or something,but it didn't make any sense.She had just come here,argued with him,a minor aurgument at that,and started crying. She confused him to no end.

"Unnn",she whimperd,rolling over in her sleep.Still whimpering.

"Kagome,chill",she repeatd a phrase she had used with him before,"Calm down it's okay". He ran his fingers through her hair. All soft,ebony black,singed.

'Huh?",he said,rolling the singed ends of her hair between her fingers.

Still,she whimperd. Note,you can be close to someone and still be alone. She was alone.

"Kagome",he said again,he hated to see her unhappy like this,even if it was only a dream,so refering to how much she didn't want him to put her down,he did the only thng he could think of. He picked her up and put her in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her,he whisperd softly things to her,random things that would calm her down.Eventualy,she quieted,at ease once again.

The next morning,Kagome opned a sleepy eye. She wasn't in the forest,she was in the hut with Inuyasha,that much she knew. Upon ( I hat that word sooooooo much! 'upon' uck!!!!! ) further investigation,she found just where in the hut she was. On Inuyasha's lap. He was still asleep.Well,not realy asleep,more like that resting thing he does,but still. So she moved a little,crawling out of his arms and outside. She decided she wouldn't sit him for that.She liked it,it felt good to feel wanted.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?",she asked the air.

"I dunno",the air replied. No it wasn't the air,It was Inuyasha.

"Oh",she said solemly.

He looked at her,just stared. What the hell was wrong? He wanted to help her so badly,but couldn't!!

"So why did you come back ?",he asked.

She looked at him,her turn to just stare.

"Because,I couldn't stay there",she replied.

"Why?",he asked.

"I couldn't",was all he got.

This was driving him insane!! She refused to tell him what was wrong!!!

"Why couldn't you?",he asked firmly.

She stared at him.Looked him directly in his eyes,and SAT him.

"You little.....he started to yell,but stopped.He couldn't do it.He couldn't yell at her while she ran away,tears pouring from her eyes.

"Kagome",he whisperd,"What the hell happened?".

He found her,sitting by a tree,somewhere deep in the forest.She seemed to like it,crying alone,surpressing her pain,but she wasn't like that.for all of the year and a half he had k ow Kagome,she wasn't like that.If something was wrong,she would run to her friends for comfert,so why was she locking herself up tight now?

"Kagome",he whisperd. He didn't know why,but somehow that was just instinct.He always did.

She looked up.

"Go away",she murmerd.

"Kagome,i'm not gonna preasure you to tell me something you don't want to",he said calmly.

'But you wrong!',she screamed in her head,;'I want to tell you! but i can't!'.

"Him",she half whisperd,half hissed,"he's back.it's his fault!".

And then she cried harder.

"Who's fault?",Inuyahsa asked going over to her.He hated to see her cry soo much it kiled him!

"Him",was all he got.


	3. Who He Is

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked down at her.Who was him?Oh well,he wasn't gonna get anything from her tonight.

"C'mon",he said,extending a hand to help her up,"Let's go back to camp".

She stared at his hand for a little while,but then reluctently took it and alowed him to help her up.

"Why",she whisperd.

"Why what?",he asked,even thought the question wasn't directed at him.

"Why me?",she asked,"Why him?Why mom? Why Sota?Why Now?",she said,ending in a few more questions that were so mumbled that he couldn't make them out.

"What are you talking about?",he asked as they came to their camp and sat down.

"My life",she mumbled.

"Kagome,you'r not makeing any sense!".

She flinched at the gruffness in his voice.He imidiately regretted his actions.

"Sorry".

"It's okay",she replied in a low monotone voice.

It was weird.He could sense the wrongness in it all.She had no emotion in her voice now.Even sadness was better than nothingness.This wasn't like Kagome.

"Kagome",he said aloud,stopping in his tracks and grabbing her hand.

"What?",she asked in the same lifeless tone?.

"Tell me",he demanded,"Tell me what's wrong!".

She shudderd,but he didn't careWhen Kagome had no emotion, was when he demanded answers!He knew it would hurt her,but this was more important!Something else was hurting her more,but if he didn't know what it was he could never help.

He focused his intense gaze on her trembling form.He stared long and hard,until it happend.

She broke down and cried,her silent tears turning into loud,sobs.She threw her arms around hid neck,burring her face in his chest like she always seemed to do.

"I'm sorry",she whimperd.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down,gathering her into his lap,her arms never pried from around him.

"Shhhhhhh",he whisperd,petting her hair,"Just tell me what's wrong Kagome,why are you acting like this?".

"It's him",he choked out,"It's him he's back".

"Him who?".

"My..my...my father",she cried,muffled by a huge sob.

**hey sry it was so short for waiting so long,but i had to i meen,this is a good as any place to stop! and i need to work on other things right now!**


End file.
